Compulsion
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: It's been ten years and still Harry leaves flowers at the Shrieking Shack. Only... this year, he's not as alone as he thinks.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **Can You Make It To The End; Round 2 - Shrieking Shack**

 **Slytherin Challenge - Severus Snape**

 **Colours of the Rainbow - Blue, Prompt 2 - Learning the truth**

 **Magical World Tour - "I don't know what to say."**

 **100 Pairings - HarrySeverus**

* * *

 **Compulsion**

* * *

"It's been ten years. Can you believe it? I still struggle with remembering it's over, even now. Not that you'd care about that, of course, but… well. You're not here to tell me off for rambling anymore, are you? Anyway, it's been ten years and…" Harry sighed, trailing off. He'd placed flowers at the entrance to the Shrieking Shack on his way in, and he had more for the spot where he'd watched Severus Snape take his last breath.

"I'm sorry. I know I say it every year, and I'm sure if you can hear me from wherever you are now, you're sick and tired of me repeating myself, but I am sorry. Sorry for always thinking the worst of you. Sorry for not trying to understand that life isn't just black and white. I understand now that there's a huge amount of grey."

Kicking his foot against the floor, Harry stared at where the blood stain had been the morning after the battle. Only the blood stain.

"I wish I knew where your body had gone. I hope that whoever took it took good care of it and gave you a proper burial. I don't know where that is, so all I have is here. I just… you should know, wherever you are, that I did, I do appreciate everything you did for me over the years. I was a stupid kid and I had no idea, but now I do, and I understand how much you sacrificed in my name."

With a final look at the spot, Harry smiled slightly. "You might have been a bastard, but… you were one of my only constants. I wish you were still around for me to thank you for that."

Harry turned around to leave and stumbled back, the wall the only thing stopping him from landing on his back. Blocking the doorway, large as life and breathing easily, was Severus Snape. Harry's wand slipped into his hand from his holster, and a wordless wandless shield he'd learned in Auror training appeared around him, a semi transparent blue bubble.

"Hold your fire, Potter," Snape murmured lazily, not even bothering to draw his own wand.

"What… how? I don't..."

"Fawkes," Snape muttered, rolling his eyes. "For all that Albus was a pain in the arse most of the time, he was loyal to those loyal to him. I waited long enough to know that you'd been successful before I left the country."

"How… how did you know I was here?" Harry asked, his heartbeat settling slightly in his chest though he was still perfectly sure this was a hoax.

"I didn't. I've only just returned to England. Coincidence, I dare say. And before you stun me, like I'm sure you're about too, you should know that I'm not a hoax, or a trick, or under polyjuice. My Patronus was a deer, you stole gillyweed from my office in your fourth year, you and Miss Granger and Mr Weasley used expelliarmus on me in this very building and I accidentally made a tree branch fall on your Aunt Petunia when I was a child. Is that proof enough for you?"

"... Hermione is a Weasley now, too," Harry mumbled. "But… yeah. I, uh, don't know what to say."

"I'm fairly certain that your heartfelt speech to the spot I 'died', was eloquent enough, Mr Potter. I believe congratulations are in order? Your wedding announcements made the news worldwide."

Harry blushed but shook his head. "Didn't… happen in the end. We called it off. Realised we were better as friends, you know?"

Snape's eyes glinted. "Oh?"

Harry nodded. "I should… It's… really good to know that you're alive. I… Thank you. For everything you did then, and for letting me know that you're alive now. I should go."

Skirting around Snape, Harry walked through the doorway and down the stairs quickly, his mind a mess of thoughts half formed and theories and more than all else, relief. Why he was so relieved he didn't know, but the same compulsion that made him visit every year was also very happy to finally know that Snape was alive and healthy.

"Potter?"

Swirling at the bottom of the stairs, Harry was surprised to find Snape watching him with clear amusement on his face.

"Dinner?"

"Uh… sure. But. Why?"

Chuckling, Snape walked down the stairs to meet him. "It's been ten years, Potter. Why don't you show me how you've grown?"


End file.
